ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Rp at the Gate (11/6/12)
'Where' yonshi main gate (11.6.12) 'Who' Keyome, Haru, Arashi, Chihiro, Rikuzu, Itsumo, 'Roleplay' DarkKeyome: There he was... standing in the middle of the compound on one leg, his other leg perched up, like an ostrich or something. He had his head tilted up, and his arms spread out wide. On his arms, he had Small orbs all along them. They seemed to be there for some kind of resistance. He held them up, wobbling only a bit trying to keep the orbs from falling, and not tumbling over. The boy was shirtless, the sweat fell from his body insanely as he focused, trying to keep the 25 pound orbs on his arms, and keeping his balance. On each arm... there was 4 orbs. Meaning in all.. he was holding up 200 pounds. He gritted his teeth as he kept himself up. “...1....2...3...4...FIVEE!” He quickly switched legs once he got to the number. His lips muttering something again, ha.. he was counting once again. “ FIVE!” He switched again. The boys body was getting used to the intense work outs. DarkKeyome: After 10 more minutes he let his arm drop. He had counted his targeted number, 150 jumps. His arms felt like floppy food, and his legs felt like they were on fire, about to snap by the very pressure of his body. He removed his blind fold, and for once he felt fatigued.....Naw, im kidding with you. “..Alright....110 back-flips...” He said after taking a deep breathe. He stretched his legs, and his arms, then his back. His body was starting to refine. It was starting to show his work, even at his young age. He suddenly began, “1...2...3.....4.....5.....6....7....8....9....10...” He flipped, and flipped, and flipped again, and flipped.....again. He trained like this everyday, where were the missions he thought. Where are the enemies, all the tales he heard about from his sister before she passed, the stories about the legends. Was it a lie? He hadn’t done anything but train since he was promoted a rank.... It was starting make him second guest, and even...piss him off. Guest_ArashiRanton: -He would wake up in the inn he spent the night putting on his black shirt pants and shoes, he would stand up making his way to the door looking for the woman he met yesterday he began to walk down the street, he would hold his head low as usual with his hands in his pockets he had a lazy attitude but as he seen an old lady carrying alot of groceries he would walk to her offering to help as he had nothing but respect for the elderly the lady smiled at him as she handed him the bags calling him a nice young man he would follow her to her home where her grandaughter ran out screeming at the top of her lungs " Mommy grandma's back and shes with a boy" the granny would greet the young girl hugging her and taking her by the hand leading her to the house arashi walked behind her his head still held low with groceries in his hand he would then put the groceries down at the door, he would look up to see the mother of the child smiling at him and rubbing his hair thanking him he would blush a bit before turning and walking away as he walked through the village he seen a short male bald training doing flips he would turn away from him sitting on the exact bench he sat yesterday scanning the area for the woman he met yesterday- DarkKeyome: After hitting his flips, he would take a light break. Maybe 15 minutes or so. After that he'd began to do his laps around the gate. Easily within 3 minutes he was about on his 14th lap. He sprinted full speed all around it. But slowed down when he got to the front, only to speed back up once he got on the side. Before he ran he would have put back on his flak, which he had reinforced with more weight. Now the lead in the jacket easily hit up to 175lbs. He panted heavily, but he never stopped moving. He began to do high knees. Forcing his legs up, and down. Up and down. He kept moving regardless of the intense pain in his lower body and legs. After hitting... about 100 laps. He stopped to sit down on the stone step. He paned heavily, but he didn’t give himself time to rest. He placed his hands on the stone steps. And set his legs down diagonally straight in front of him. Going up, and down continuously doing some form of squatting push ups. “Daahhhh.... 12.....fourt-teeennnn!!...” He slowly pumped up and down. He shook his head, trying to fight the pain. Guest_ArashiRanton: -He would then stand up looking for someone to talk to as he had not made much friends since he came here- Man i really cant believe this town is so dull... -he would start to walk to the closest food shop buying some hot ramen he would eat the ramen very slowly using his eyes to see everything and everyone that was out there, he would scan the area seeing no people that caught his attention except the bald male who was still training- DarkKeyome: He slumped down to the ground. He was drained. But he still had a few more things to do before he would stop his training. Over the past few days. He had been learning how to focus his chakra into attacks. To amplify them, even though... he wasn’t the best with jutsu. He would pull over some stone blocks from under the building behind him. More than likely left there when it was being built. He dragged them out to the center of the compound, stacking them up neatly. He took a deep breathe, and he closed his eyes. The wind, wrapped itself around his body as he got down into a martial arts stance. In front of him, there was a 3-1/2 foot tall stack of cinder blocks. About 5 of them in all. He spread his legs abit more, and slowly pulled his right arm into the air. A yellow aura began to emit from his body, but it would dissipate as he opened his eyes. He grunted sending his hand down onto the blocks. “Huuuyaaaa!!!!!” He smashed his hand through it easily, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, CRACK! The sound of his hand working its way through the stone, block by block, echoed in the air. His hand soon dropped down to the ground once it broke its way all the way through. The males body, tilted down slightly with his right hand extended to the ground, and his left hand in the air. Around him, he was clouded by a gray smoke. He slowly pulled back to admire his work. Right down the middle of the stones, it was smashed into nothing. He panted heavily wiping his forehead as he took admiration over his work. “ Heh.... well then, that.. thats getting better!” Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Chihiro was cleaning the dishes after a large breakfast, huge really. Her appetite was growing every day with her added training. She was dressed in her usual attire with the rock filled pouch around her waist and the black cloth tightly wrapped on her cheeks. She was carrying five kunai, twenty senbon and two smoke bombs in her weapons pouch as well as a water bottle and three large rice balls.-“ You can never pack too much food.”- She chuckled, looked at the panda coin purse her captain Soudai had given her and smiled.-“I will become stronger. I promise.”- She had agreed to take the money to buy food for her diet when Soudai told her she wasn’t alone. She was now part of a team that would rely on each other and that Chi must be able to help them without falling behind. She had a new family now, one that she would grow for, become stronger for and fight to protect. She did her morning stretches, feeling all the tension in her body release, and finished with twenty jumping jacks to get her heart pumping.-“Time to go.”- She walked out the door, closed it and made her way outside to the nearest gate. She stopped a few feet in front of it then took a step back.-“Not today…”- She made sure that her pouches were tightly closed so no food or weapons would fall out and then nodded to herself.-“Yosh ~Kitty walk Starto !”- She swung her hands down to the ground, her palms pressed tightly against the dirt, and moved into a hand stand. She made her way to the main gate, walking…or hand standing? Regardless of what to call it she was determined. She made her way through the streets of the village, confused eyes staring at her. She normally received weird looks because of her small size and hair color but today she was a spectacle. After a what seemed like forever she made it to the main gate, she kept moving until she reached the middle of the courtyard and then moved her legs forward. Her body rolled into a sitting position and then she pushed herself up to stand. She heard several stone cracking sounds and then her eyes were momentarily blinded by a bright flash. She rubbed her eyes until they cleared and then looked around for their source with an annoyed frown on her face. Once she found its source her annoyed frown began to morph into a smirk then a smile and finally a grin.-“Oiiii Baldy! Your gonna blind someone with that thing. Put a bandana on or something.”- She yelled out at her acquaintance Keyo, the once hairy monk that now wore a shiny bald head, and then chuckled.- Guest_SenjuHaru: -He had been Standing there for quite some time now, as always, but today he stood on top of the hut that contained the Hot tub, if that is what it was. His eye’s scanned the area, Keyo training to himself with various exercises, running leaping, flipping.. now doing some weird form of push-ups? He chuckled a bit and shifted the belt on his hip around a tad, and making sure his scrolls were still there. How the time was soaring past, they all now stared the Chuunin exams dead into the face, it now bearing on them in mere weeks. He expected to see many genin training now, and honing their own skills to perfection to gain some kind of edge against others in the exams. Seems that wasn’t the case, but he understood for the most part, that there was more to preparation for the exam than physical training, sometimes the mind must be trained, to be cleared of all the demons and doubts that crept within the crevasses of the mind...-..-.. He’d been standing on the thin peek of the roof, balancing himself on the top with surprising ease. Nothing too hard to perform. He turned softly so that his feet were lined up with the beam of the room and took a few steps forwards, picking one foot up and placing it in front of the other, before repeating the step with the other foot, in fluent movements and a calm mind, his movements controlled and simple.- Guest_ArashiRanton: -He walked out finishing his paying the male serving him he saw dust clouds, he walked closer to see what was the cause of this seeing the male he saw earlier and the short girl he seen yesterday he approached them attempting to talk to them, as he was getting bored of waiting around- DarkKeyome: His hairs on his neck stood up as he turned. He recognized her voice. He hadn’t even spoke to her since that day, all of those weeks ago. Has It been that long? He turned, slowly actually. He didn’t want to face her. He had once been.. “ The dashing thieving monk boy, with a devilish smile, and jet black shaggy hair. Who could steal your girl friend with a smile, and set of blackmails.” he was now the “ Little bald monk...” The thought made his eye twitch. “ d'ahh.. c'mon. Bald jokes are getting old...” He said turning to her. His open flask showed a few scars that were finally starting to heal. And now that his hair was gone, she'd more than likely see the tattoo under his eye. “ I mean... is it really that bad? Me being bald? I’m getting used to I-... ahhh... who am I kidding.. no im not.” He said sliding his hands into his pockets as he shook his head. RikuzuInuzuka: -Rikuzu woke up quickly as she rose from her bed preparing for her daily routine. It was always the same with her here lately. Getting in the morning shower, getting dressed, grabbing supplies from the kitchen, even the walks she took seemed like a routine. Unlike most of the other villagers, Rikuzu lived with her aunt outside of the village in the woods. She had to walk the path through the woods just to get to the village gate each day. Rikuzu sighed as she jumped into the shower, taking a bit to get cleaned up before she went back in her room to get ready for today’s work. She quickly pulled on her uniform adding her weapon bag and her stomach protector to complete her look for training. Her best friend and companion Yomi was standing near the door ready as Rikuzu grabbed her bokken and her backpack attaching the bokken to her person before opening the door. Yomi ran downstairs quickly as Rikuzu followed seeing the usual sweets fruits and water plus Yomi’s dog treats laid out on the counter. Rikuzu grabbed the items stuffing them into her backpack and setting the closed backpack onto her back. Her and Yomi would then run outside as Rikuzu grabbed her boots and put them on jumping back to her feet when she got them on. They would take off running through the woods as Rikuzu looked at one of the trees stopping for a second as she remembered the trouble she got into in the academy for punching the trees without the proper bandages on her hands. Rikuzu let out a small sigh as she realized that the exams were coming around pretty quickly and they needed to complete the man beast clone before they started. Rikuzu let out a sigh as she continued walking with Yomi following her as memories went through the girl’s head. It seemed like ages since she was the young shy Inuzuka who was always stuttering when she spoke but she needed to work hard to improve so she could do her best to compete in the exams. After the long walk through the woods she finally reached the village gates looking around as she stepped in to see who all was there.- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -She chuckled at his reaction; it was such a different way of talking that the last time she saw him so long ago. Last time he had tried to black mail her into a date by planting money into her glove and accusing her of stealing it. Compared to that cocky, confident and huge ego attitude, this Keyo seemed almost friendly.-“Well besides being an amazing defense mechanism for blinding people…”- She walked over to him and inspected him close, seeing the scars and tattoo for the first time.-“You actually look like a monk now. Plus now I can’t call you a hairy monk.”- She grinned and stuck her tongue out at him childishly, that had been the nick name she gave him the first time they met. - “Not a bad look for you at all.”- She said it trying to hold back a chuckle, it really wasn’t. But, it would clearly take some getting used to. She heard footsteps approaching and looked to her to see who it was. It was the boy she had seen yesterday, the same boy who had fallen back on the tone chair while being half naked. He seemed to be fully clothed today and dry, that was a better look for him for sure. She hadn’t heard him speak his name yesterday; a small fluffy ball of energy had attacked her and stolen her attention. The strange boy looked like he wanted to talk, so instead of fighting the urge to laugh again she simply turned to him and waved.-“Hey. Is your head ok?”- She was referring to the adorable tumble he had yesterday while being distracted by the sky.- Guest_ArashiRanton: -he looked up at here giving a warm smile showing his nice side to the female while blushing a bit- Yes i am fine thanks for asking , I am Arashi and who may you be..? DarkKeyome: “Gahh... you say that like looking like a monk, is good thing. If I wanted to look like pops I would have put on a tunic dress thingy and wore a staff with dots on my head.” (foreshadowing) He looked over at the guy Chi was referring too. He looked up and down and then he simply did the little head tilt up thing that was basically saying. “ whats up” without saying it. He moved over to his backpack which he brought with him when he left home. “ I’m glad people are here... maybe I can train with some of you guys.” TRAIN, TRAIN, TRAIN.... whats wrong with this guy. He some kind of robot, how can you train that much. He had indeed lightened up since he had became a genin. But the attitude was there, and it showed its ugly face to authority figures everyday. ItsumoAi: -Itsy would walk out of her apartment in a different outfit then normal she liked the change in weather it meant she could go back to being her cute self instead of having to be all bundled up under shirts and coats. Itsy would wear her half white and black shirt with her tight black pants wrapping her thigh with bandages so that her kunai holster did not rub. Itsy would have left her long snow white hair fall free today without ties and her blue eyes where softer than normal she had let go of her anger and focused it on her training she was doing good and was proud of herself but she worried about her teammates. Itsy would walk strait to the thunder gate from the apartments to the main compound that housed the gate into the village with a loud *boom* she would walk out the other side into the compound with her head held high glancing around she would spot Keyo her teammate and a few others she knew but Itsy would only wave she walked over to a bench at the right side of the gate compound and sat down lifting her legs up underneath of her and pulled a book out of her pocket. This book held the secrets and history of her clan and though she had already been training in her clan Jutsu she wanted to know everything she could about her family and there past. Itsy was determined that one day she would be the strongest Yamanaka clan member in the village even though she loved her twin dearly she was determined to do whatever she could to prove that she belonged. Her twin had already made her place known she was happy and planning to wed soon Itsy however was not interested in love though she had a huge crush on someone though that person had yet to return to the village and she was saddened by that but she didn’t have time to waste thinking of the past. She had to focus on what was to come, Exams, Itsy would shake her head and focus on the pages of her book she wanted to train but until Sensei woke and joined them today she was just going to read her book instead of doing her normal physical training. Itsy would focus all of her eyes attention on the book but she would listen with her ears to the sound around her any movement or sound that approached her Itsy would know and she was prepared in case of a sneak attack.- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -The boy smiled up at her warmly, a soft pink hue resting on his cheeks. He had tan skin, something unusual to her since her clan members both female and male were practically ghostly pale. At one point in time she had wondered whether she would look like that if she got enough sun, the answer was no. After a long hard day of earth training with Castiel she had discovered that her skin didn’t tan….it burned. That lesson was well learned and left her a permanent reminder on her face. She now had a permanent pink burn mark across her upper cheeks nose that made her look like she was endlessly blushing; hence the black cloth wrapped around her face to hide it. His hair was the same color as hers though; it somehow made her think of home for a moment. The silent white fields of snow and the hyper little polar bear she used to play with. That friend ship had also left her a reminder, a claw like scar on her left thigh which she wore proudly. His eyes were a warm brown, combined with his smile it made him seem very sweet. That was even odder since she saw boys as rivals, obstacles in her way of achieving her goal. Although, as her time in Yonshi grew so did her open mindedness. The same way she had come to accept the fact she needed to rely on her team she would come to accept that she would need to work with boys as well. She shot him a smile in return and answered his question.-“I’m Chihiro. Chihiro Hatake. Nice to meet cha Arashi.”- As soon as she finished talking she heard Keyo speak again, something about a tunic and a staff. She burst out laughing. –“Oh wow…I don’t know which one I want less…You In a dress or you in a dress with dots on your shiny head.”- She started getting tears around her eyes from how hard that made her laugh but managed to take a breath to talk again.-“Now you’re talking. What kind of training you up for? “- She stood up, her laughter subsiding as she dried her tears of joy, and her aura became slightly serious. - Guest_SenjuHaru: -His movements began to speed up rapidly, walking faster, and faster towards the edge. Today, chakra wasn’t something that he was using. One must not be too dependent on chakra, as times may come when it can’t be used… rare times, but none the less. He was now three feet from the edge, and EXPLODED into action. He leaped into a front flip, shooting past the edge of the hut. The wall of the compound is what he landed on, and he continued to run, along its edge. Left right left right left right, his hands pumping up and down beside him. He ran about fifteen feet, and he planted his left foot and twirled to the right, in some sort of Mid-air cartwheel? He hit the ground with a light plume of dust shooting upwards, and spun around on the ball of his foot. He sprung forwards, on top of the building that lied behind the gate in a leap. A set of three jumps brought him to the top of the building, and he kicked of about four feet into the air, into a set of one…two….three….four front flips, before landing onto the ground with a larger plume of smoke. He landed with his right knee onto the ground behind him, his right hand planted onto the ground in front of him, his left foot placed firmly onto the floor to the …left of him, and his left hand hovering above it… like a….. Regular ninja?... He froze in this position to catch his breath, in and out, in and out, a bead of sweat trickling off his forehead, the sound of people chattering coming from behind him- Guest_ArashiRanton: -he looked at her as she smiled back he blushed more showing very obviously he looked at her hair it was the same colour as his, he looked at the girl noting her shortness then payed attention to the bald male who he is unfamiliar with he then stretched his arms looking at the two talk about training he was not part of the academy but his father taught him well and he adapted easily now at a higher level academy students level of taijutsu he was tired of fighting his father and not being able to beat him as his father was a very strong man, he remembers the words his father uttered before arashi left to join the academy " If you become a chunin you will get the same tatto as me and your mother have on our shoulder " this is the only thing that arashi would actually work for that tattoo was the kanji for lightning it showed he was a proud and strong member of the Ranton clan he was determined to become a chunin as fast as he could- Excuse me baldy whats your name? DarkKeyome: He turned over to eye haru. His rap buddy he called him. “Sup man, just time.” He smiled at his friend. But... of course, his smile was broken as his jaw dropped slightly. This made his right eyebrow twitch as he turned to the white haired boy. “... I don’t know you, don’t call me that or il-...” His old personality surfaced as he smirked a chilling satanic like smile. “ Ohhhhh.. yeah, you can play too...” The boy, had just that fast gotten onto his bad side. He walked past haru and turned to them. “ lets play a game guys... its for training of course. Lets have a race... you know... nothing too crazy. But.. the rules are...” he cleared his throat, and looked up to the all building above them. He swiftly pointed up to it, his flak opening to show the boys rock hard body from his intense training. “ First person to get to the top of that and to get the uhh..” he looked around, and then tilted his attention down to eye his headband. Gripping it he pulled his body back. Like a baseball player or something, with the headband in his hand. With a good amount of strength he slugged It hard to the top of the estate. The headbands cloth ripped slightly as it clung to the tall metal antenna at the top of the building. “ to that! Wins!” he said smirking as he crossed his arms and nodding. Good, a way to test his skills. “ you can use what you want I guess...” he said looking over at them. Guest_ArashiRanton: -He would look at the bald male and smirk a bit he would then hang his head low putting his hands in his pockets- Really a race how dull.... -he would then pull his head back up with a straight face- You guys can race i think races are dull there is no fighting... RikuzuInuzuka: -Rikuzu heard people talking but she had no time to talk. She had to keep training for the exams. Without talking to anyone, her and Yomi ran to an area that was secluded from the others so she could train. She sat down first of all remembering what Jinora told her about clearing her mind. “Control your mind stay calm no distractions.” She muttered to herself as she sat there focusing on calming the storm in her mind. She pushed away the frustration, the nerves and the crazy emotions that was clouding her mind as she took in deep breaths. Yomi sat down next to her sitting still trying not to distract Rikuzu from finding her focus. Rikuzu heard the others talking but ignored it as she wanted to do her best in the exams and to do it she would have to be in the right mind to complete the man beast clone.- Guest_SenjuHaru: -He untwisted his body and stood strait up, turning to face the group.-“Hey Keyo. Just in time for what? “ –he said, tilting his head to the side as he prepared to decline whatever he was planning and continue on his free-running. But then, the baled monk proposed a race. A smirk swept across his face.-“Good idea, this seems like fun and it was just what I had in mind” –He walked closer, and heard the white haired boys complaint about no fighting.-“Yea, lets add that to the rules, shall we?”-He cleared his throat-“First to get it, wins. You can use anything in your arsenal, and attacking each other so that they won’t reach it first is permitted.-He stopped and looked around conformingly.-“Okay?”-he said, cracking his neck softly.- DarkKeyome: “Oh...” there will be fighting he said looking over at him. “ But I mean if its an ass kicking your looking for...” he said turning his attention back over to the boy, the light smirk on his face broke into a mad evil grin. “ I can kick your ass for you..” He said pointing at him, tilting his head to the right. He regretted tossing his headband to the top of the estate as he looked up with a frown on his face. He crossed his arms, his open flak blowing with the occasional seasonal breeze. Guest_ArashiRanton: -he would smile at the other male liking the idea of testing his fathers taijutsu lesson his father said he would be better than the average student and maybe be able to face a genin on one on one combat- I think thats fair -looks at the bald male again his face still expressionless- Really baldy but no cheating put a cap on that head it might blind me -he would keep his face expressionless looking the bald male in the eye showing no sign of emotion- DarkKeyome: “Hahah... funny guy... you have jokes...” he would spread his legs getting some distance from him. He turned to the guy. He was an academy student. But he wouldn’t under estimate him. He smirked as he spread his legs out. Getting down into some kind of... Muy thai stance. He rose his right leg up only a bit, until he dropped it down. His right arm was up, yet it was open palmed, and his left arm was bent up to his waist just abit, and he was slightly crouched down. Like some kind of... beast. The cool breeze blew by the boys as he got ready. His intense training would more than likely hurt he boy. But he was in good luck.. keyome was forced down with his weighted clothing. Meaning he was only at about 30% of his strength when he fought. Not to mention being fatigued by training everyday nonstop. “...Ladies first.” he looked over the boys shoulder at his friends. “ let me rough him up a bit... then, we can do the race guys... if you still wanna..” he looked back over at him, with a sick smile. “ Honestly... I don’t give'a damn either... way..” Guest_ArashiRanton: -He would look toward the baldy male noting his muscles and his flak jacket showing he was a higher rank and most likely stronger then him but not thinking negative he shows a small smirk on his face not getting into a stance only putting his hands in his pocket and turning sidewards looking toward the bald male- This will be a goodtime to test my taijutsu alright baldy lets go! Guest_HatakeChihiro: -She turned to the side and covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh. Had this boy just called Keyo by Chi’s nickname for him? He was officially on her good side, although she could only imagine the reaction it would cause on Keyo. She didn’t have to imagine though since Keyo did react. She could almost see the thin electric tension erupting from him; it was extremely amusing.-“A race?”- She watched as he took off his head band and threw it to the top of the building. She whistled, adding a dramatic effect as it flew and then got stuck on the very top of the structure. A race where everything was valid? Seemed like a very interesting thing to do. She almost said yes but stopped herself. Soudai had told her to train where other genin where training so she could see what her competition was like. In a way, she had to recon without showing what tricks she had up her sleeve. For now, she would simply watch. If she did race, she would show as little of her new tricks as she could. After all, the best weapon was the one called surprise. She took a few steps back to not get caught up in any fist fights and give her enough time to react to any other kind of attacks that might be deflected her way. It seems like Keyo and the new boy had business to deal with. She chuckled at the boy’s comments, wondering if he was any good.-“Whatever you want. Good Luck kid.”- She spoke to Keyo first then the boy and bent her knees into a crouching position.- DarkKeyome: He watched as the boy turned to the side. The thrill he got from fighting someone new. It was like some kind of extreme high for the boy. He took a deep breathe, closing his eyes. Slowly.. they reopened. BOOMM! The boy he was facing would more than likely feel a powerful gust of wind hit him. And with that, Keyome was gone... what the hell?! The sound of something spinning super fast was wizzing in the air. “ ZIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZ.......” the sound increased. But there he was, Spinning over and over in a 360 twisting motion over the boys head. As the boy stopped on spot,another burst of wind would explode from his person. His right leg cocked all the way back as he begun to send a powerful CRUSHING kick at the boys head. The force applied was beyond devastating. He had moved in a instant... or was it? He had simply jumped over his head, the force with his powerful legs caused a gust of wind as a recon. The speed for the kick was easily 67mph, and he was aiming it for the boys blind side making it hard for him to see him, and more than likely he wouldn’t. ( more than likely.) RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku had heard about the race but she wouldn’t join in because with her family traits, She was quite fast on four legs and she didn’t want to join in and make it seem like the girl was trying to brag. Besides she wanted to train more while the others were doing other things. She still needed to finish the man beast clone which was close to being complete but still needed a bit of work. After Riku cleared her head enough she walked to the private area to continue working on the technique. Rikuzu would then fall to all four legs as she focused pulling up the single hand seal she needed to start. Letting out some of her blue chakra, Rikuzu would feel the shifts in her body as she performed the four legged technique. She now had canine fangs and eyes and her nails had expanded into sharp claws. After that part of the training was finished it was then time for the harder part of the technique. Yomi jumped onto Rikuzu’s back as she flipped the second hand seal causing a puff of smoke to surround the small puppy and the girl.- Guest_SenjuHaru: -Haru smirked softly, Keyo’s temper seeming to rise. What had this white haired boy gotten himself into now? He looked forwards, about five feet from them, Haru waited in anticipation for the first move to be made. He knew all too well that this boy wasn’t going to be able to match Kayo’s speed, or agility, seeing has This boy was not only an academy student, but the mere fact that keyo’s Taijutsu was already excelled above other’s his age, due to his inefficiency to not be able to draw on much chakra, forcing him to spend most of all of his time and training into Taijutsu. I’d be more than just a simple spar to allow these two to fight, more of an assault, or not, he didn’t know the skills of the other boy , he might have been able to protect himself, (Which is highly unlikely), but that was highly unlikely and Haru wasn’t one to watch it.-..- When keyo “disappeared and reformed” above the head of the boy, Haru shot forwards, using raw speed and meet up with the two in about two seconds, fast enough to intercept the foot. He bumped into the boy, and looked up, extending his hands to grab the foot ((Which was moving downwards)) and twist it upside down so the boy would just hang in the air upside down.-“Save it for the Exams Keyo <<”-he said in a whisper to the boy. At this point, he put the boy back onto his feet.. somehow, and had stepped away a few feet, but hey, if the boy continued to call for a fight from Keyome, he would just “not see it” until the end.- Guest_ArashiRanton: -He would look suprised not noticing that he even moved arashi could not believe what he had seen he did not even have time to block he would look at the two males hanging his head low as always- Maybe i will actually be a challenge to you -he would look away- Your too fast... DarkKeyome: He was stopped, what? It couldn’t have been the kid. Hell no, no way!.. wait, no.. it was Haru. Wait, what.. Haru saw him!? A powerful gust of wind would explode forward as the boy stopped keyomes attack. If haru looked at him, he'd see the look on Keyomes face. A look of utter shock. “ H-How did...” He was astonished. Was he hiding this speed, from when they fought. He then, landed back onto the ground, patting himself down as he looked over at his friend. “ Ah... I suppose your right Haru.” He looked over at him, raising one of his eyebrows. What was with this guy? How could have done that. he... has been hiding something for sure. Keyome now a bit suspicious, he'd have a thought. “...if you were fast enough to stop that haru... then I need to train more.” He said to him as he put his hands behind his head. Guest_HatakeChihiro: -She watched as Keyo seemed to disappear and then re appear, fly towards the boy at a decent speed.-“Monks fly?”- She smirked as the sun reflected off his noggin. If it was raining he might even be able to make a rainbow with that thing. She imagined the colorful spectrum floating around him as if he were some mythical creature. She shook her head side to side; if she kept thinking about things like that she would never be able to look at him in the face again. Her snowy white hair swayed to the side as it was hit by the small gust of wind that trailed behind Keyo. Before the kick landed Haru came out of nowhere and caught it, bumping into Arashi slightly. He placed Keyo on the floor and stepped back, Arashi seemed more surprised that he expected. She had felt that way the first time she fought Haru, she hadn’t even had time to react. If it weren’t for her sensei Soudai, she would have ended up in the hospital that day…or worse dead. She stood up, the fight clearly being canceled. Sh had learned one thing though, Keyo was a lot better than last time she saw him train and haru was as faster than ever. She still had a ways to go.-“Mada Mada Dane chi…”-She whispers the words to herself then walke dnext to Haru, tilting her head slightly as she spoke so she could look at his face.-“Nice save.”- Guest_SenjuHaru: -Haru smiled a bit hearing Keyo’s words and shook his head towards the man-“It was just… chakra.”-He lied.-“That was some pretty amazing speed you showed for sure man! –he smiled again, and gave the boy a thumbs up before turning to Chihiro-“Indeed it was… The boy might have been destroyed by that foot”-he said loudly, he was sure Keyome heard him and hoped he wouldn’t try again until the boy had more training, enough to effectively protect himself.-“SO” –he said loudly-“ You guys still up for this race?”-Changing the subject quickly back to the little race they were supposed to have- Category:Yonshigakure Era